


The Green-Eyed Monster

by lunadesangre



Series: Little Miracles [20]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Oz Drabble Tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-18
Updated: 2011-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-24 18:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunadesangre/pseuds/lunadesangre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>You’d think he’d be used to it by now.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Green-Eyed Monster

**You’d think he’d be used to it by now.** O’Reily tilting his chair back against Alvarez’s backwards one, Alvarez tilting his forward, sliding his arms around O’Reily’s neck from behind, whispering something in his ear with a cocky smirk. O’Reily’s funny little smile against Alvarez’s cheek, _in love_ , forgetting they’re in the middle of the quad for a second – back to their chess game with a thud of his chair the next, like he _wasn’t_ just all fucking mushy with his fucking lover right in front of Keller’s fucking face. Rubbing it in Keller’s nose – _Alvarez_ isn’t ignoring _him_. Fucker.


End file.
